Castidad
by AsH HewLett
Summary: La castidad que representaba su solo aspecto, era algo que Piolín utilizaba a la perfección para atraer, despistar. Pero…¿Qué tan real era esa característica? [Piolín x Sylvester](One-shot) A petición de Fireball-Fuchsia. LEMMON.


**::::::::**

 ** _Bien, este Fanfic, me lo pidió "Fireball-Fuchsia". La apariencia de los personajes, según su pedido, se basara en híbridos. Es decir, mitad animal, mitad humano. Esta misma regla, se pondrá tanto en este como en el siguiente one-shot que sigue de Uke! Sylvester, que publicare más adelante aparte de este. Por lo que ya aclarado esto, señalo que en cierta forma trate lo mejor posible abordar ambas partes, tanto la humana como la animal, de una manera profunda. Todos saben que tanto la pareja, como este aspecto, al narrar no son unos que utilizo normalmente._**

 ** _¡Ya dicho esto, disfrute su lectura. Y Fireball, espero que te guste! :D_**

 ** _::::::::_**

 ** _Looney Tunes es propiedad de WB_**

 ** _::::::::_**

 ** _Castidad._**

 ** _::::::::_**

Inocente. Virginal. Adorable. Casto…Eran las múltiples palabras que le venían a la mente de las personas, al observar a ese rubio de ojos azules, que les sonreía con cierta ingenuidad autentica. Él también lo creía, Piolín podía ser un malvado pajarraco, hipócrita y cínico. Pero mantenía ese aire virginal que parecía rebalsaba por los poros de esa piel lechosa y nívea que poseía.

Prácticamente crecieron juntos. Y pese a esas diferencias claras que lo separaban, estaba claro que los años de enemistad, de rivalidad agridulce, lo habían hecho conocerse mutuamente mucho más que otras personas. Es decir, vivían prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, encerrados en una rustica casa con una abuela que dedicaba sus días a tejerles trajes con lana reutilizaba de suéteres viejos. ¿Cómo no conocerse como la palma de su mano?.

Pese a querer matarse, se conocían, era cierto. Fue por ello que teniendo en cuenta que ese pequeño rubio era el único candidato a su alrededor, y ante su poca vida social que actualmente tenia, era lo más certero en su mente no permitirle a nadie tomar algo que por derecho de tiempo y residencia, le pertenecía. ¿No?

El primer beso, de Piolín debía ser suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

Correría el riesgo del bochorno, pero por lo menos ganaría una vez en la vida…Se convertiría en cazador, hecho y derecho, como tanto su linaje como su especie lo exigían.

Aunque esa idea, incontables de veces se había cruzado por su mente, arañándolo sus instintos oprimidos por su maldita timidez. Pero su auto control era más fuerte, se oprimía justo a tiempo, en ese sentido de propio de sí mismo, que pocas veces hacia acto de presencia y se negaba a hacer estupideces. Hasta ese día…

Granny, era una ancianita risueña y sociable, basto notar que ambos estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para poder cuidarse solos, para que ella aceptara dichosa esa invitación para una tarde de bingo, junto a sus amigas del club de Lectura. Dejándolos en soledad frente a esa enorme casa con aroma a manzanilla y naftalina vieja que se escondía en los roperos.

Ahora que lo pensaba con atención. Nada de eso hubiese pasado si él, con su carácter explosivo a flor de piel, no hubiese contestado a ese golpe que el rubio deposito con total descaro sobre su cabeza. Comenzando una de las tantas persecuciones eternas que tenían para hacer que las horas sin Granny, se hicieran más cortas…

Pero lo hizo. Y ese fue su error numero uno. Creer en la castidad, en la virginidad eterna que mostraba esos rasgos tan angelicales como finos.

Fue un mero tropiezo. Piolín como nunca antes, se tropezó toscamente contra el dobladillo de una alfombra, haciendo que casi en el acto él lo acompañara al suelo al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Cayó con la idea de que se rompería la nariz, hasta el punto de que tendrían que acomodarle nuevamente el tabique en su lugar, para volver a oler algo en su vida. Pero no, en cambio, la superficie blanda y pequeña del cuerpo que incontables de veces había dedicado movimientos de su mano en su honor, lo recibió de sopetón. Recibiendo el impacto de su peso, con una tranquilidad que lo obligo a abrir sus ojos con rudeza.

Ahí estaban, gemas azul cobalto, que rozaban en matices del más puro de los azules. Observándolo, con una tranquilidad que lo tensó de una manera tal que se vio estético en su lugar al incorporarse un poco. La misma calma de siempre.

Esos labios, variando entre un color cereza y durazno, le sonreían de manera ladeada, casi sin cinismo. La misma maldad y picardía de siempre, con ese toque de castidad que le otorgaban sus rasgos haciendo menos pesado la realidad detrás de toda esa actitud problemática que solía tener en ocasiones ese mocoso molesto. Siempre él sería el malo, porque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a decir lo contrario que demostraban ese aspecto de virgo.

Y eso le jodía…¡ _Sufferin' Succotash_!. Le jodía más de la cuenta, que ese rubio oxigenado, sea tan irrealmente casto.

Atrapo esos labios con rudeza. Los rodeo con los suyos de una manera casi tonta, idéntica a la forma en la que los hombres, solían besar a las damas en esas novelas que Granny solía mirar a la tarde. Intentando inútilmente, eclipsar los movimientos rítmicos que se había encargado de memorizar.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al sentir como una tibia y cálida lengua comenzaba a usurpar su boca de manera casi golosa. Lamiendo la suya de manera lenta, al mismo tiempo en que esos carnosos labios comenzaban a succionar los suyos con el mismo hambre, que demostraba y exigía ese vigoroso musculo que se movía contra su boca. No era un beso inocente, era de todos menos inocente. Húmedo, caliente y ruidoso. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque la partida, se había volteado, ahora era el rubio el que capturaba su boca como todo un maestro. Disgustando el sabor acido de la sardina mezclado con la dulce leche, que solía merendar.

Lo estaba probando. En el pintoresco sonido que hacían sus labios al apretarlo más contra sí, con esa pequeña mano que había capturado los cabellos cortos y despeinados de su nuca. Exigiendo un ritmo, que a él, le costaba horrores seguir con su torpe boca. Sentía su saliva escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios, de una manera tan morbosa que lo espanto.

Se aparto, haciendo uso de su fuerza. Asustado, observo esos ojos azules, por debajo de esos ojos entrecerrados por esos parpados con pinceladas color melocotón.

—¿Qué pasa, lindo gatito?~—Le hablo de forma cantarina. Cual canario que era, observándolo desde su lugar en el suelo, con esa sonrisa que odiaba. Esa hipócrita sonrisa que lo sacaba de sus casillas con una facilidad admirable.

—¡¿Tú no besas como un niño inocente y virgen?!— Contesto azorado, rozando los límites de su cordura. ¡Necesitaba un cigarro!. De alguna manera tenía que calmar esos nervios vibrantes que amenazaban con salir en forma de tics involuntarios.

La mano sobre una de sus orejas, acariciándolo con una suavidad, que lo hizo reprimir un ronroneo a lo bestia. Lo molesto mucho más. Pero lo que definitivamente lo hizo, apretar sus uñas sobre esas estrechas caderas, fue el suave susurro que acaricio su canal auditivo con esa voz tan dulce y aterciopelada que lo caracterizaba.

—Mi lindo gatito…¿Quién te dijo yo era inocente y virgen?—Lo escucho decir, antes de que esas pequeñas manos, llegaran hasta el borde de su pantalón, usurpando la censura de la tela hasta llegar hasta el dobladillo de sus bóxer.

Dio un respingo involuntario, mientras que su cola se ladeaba de lado a lado pegando latigazos, excitada. Al sentir el tacto cálido de esos dedos por encima de su ropa interior. Delineando a separación de sus nalgas, con un toque lento y profundo. Tentando por encima, a introducirse con suavidad contra esa entrada cerrada.

Un segundo, solo un segundo de distracción tuvo que tener, para que ese pequeño mocoso pudiera invertir los roles, haciendo uso de esa fuerza extraña que utilizaba cada vez que se escapaba de sus garras. Dejándolo con su espalda pegada al suelo, y con su pequeño cuerpo prácticamente sentado sobre su abdomen tenso.

Era dominante, brusco y de cierta forma extraño. Sus manos se quedaron estéticas en su lugar al igual que su cuerpo al sentir como con total descaro, el suave tacto de la tela alrededor de sus muñecas. Alzó su rostro, desorientado, para analizar como dos nudos enormes capturaban sus muñecas, contra el caño firme de ese calefactor apagado.

—Granny no va a venir en un largo rato, lindo gatito. Prometo dejar su suéter a medio armar, en su lugar, justo antes de que lo note— Esta bien. Lo harto. Eso ya era mucho más de lo que sus límites podían soportar.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima, maldito pajarraco!—¿Estaba sonrojado? Posiblemente. El ardor de sus mejillas, era palpable.—¡Juro que te comeré crudo en cuanto me logre sacar de aquí!

—Bien…Mientras que eso pase. Yo te comeré a ti, lindo gatito— Azorado, casi en shock, observo como esa lengua rosada asomaba por entre los labios, para delinear los labios con lentitud. En un movimiento tan erótico, como cargado de una sensualidad madura.

Sus labios nuevamente se vieron profanados por esa lengua hábil, que lograba recorrer cada centímetro de su boca en un ardiente movimiento ritmo con los propios labiales que le acompañaban, en esa danza prohibida. La última lamida depositada sobre sus labios, ya empapados de saliva ajena, fue algo así como un detonante de advertencia. Exigiéndole para que sintiera esas manos hábiles que comenzaban a desabrochar con rapidez esos botones que sostenían esos pantalones negros a su cadera.

Sylvester, era alguien tan precoz en el sexo, como en la vida. El solo pensamiento de besar en ese rubio de manera más allá de lo fraternal/enemistad, en un pasado le había parecido casi sucio. En parte, ese tipo de vista casi tradicionalmente anticuado, se podía ver sus raíces en los métodos de crianza que Granny, con tanto amor y devoción le había inculcado desde el primer momento en que piso esa casa. Ella estaba esculpida a la antigua, donde un beso era significado de amor eterno, o una noche, era sinónimo de una boda segura.

Fue por esas razones, que de alguna manera se sentía asqueroso, al notar como esos roces sobre la tela que con fuerza ondulada, realizaba el de ojos azules con sus pequeñas manos sobre su entrepierna, lo excitaban. Lo podía sentir en la sangre que comenzaba a fluir por su abdomen bajo, hasta dar la sensación de que su pantalón apretaba.

Sacudió sus piernas con fuerza, casi dándole un rodillazo en plena cara al pequeño, ante la brusca separación de las mismas que obtuvo de golpe. La mirada verde, idéntica al bosque turbio y lluvioso, se poso con la que parecía representar al equivalente del cielo, representado en dos medialunas en un rostro angelical, deformado por una maldad turbia que le nublaban quedar hipnotizado como un estúpido con esos rasgos de niño bueno.

—Tranquilo gatito—Le hablo contra su abdomen desnudo, justo contra el hueso de su cadera. Delineando con su pequeño dedo índice esa firme "V", que se perdía por debajo de su ropa interior. –Te voy a mostrar lo virgen e inocente que soy…—Su aliento caliente contra su piel, en conjunto con ese pequeño golpecito que le dio a la punta de su pene sobre la fina tela ya empapada, le hicieron cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Apretando sus garras hasta el punto de rasgar un poco aquel suéter que capturaba sus manos.

El aire natural golpeo contra su pene hinchado, haciéndolo estremecer. Esa boca, que segundos antes lo había besado de una manera que lo confundió completamente, no vacilo al meter esa punta chorreante y rojiza en su interior. Delineando ese glande deseoso de placer, con su lengua húmeda y blanda. Lamiendo cada gota del almíbar pre-seminal que empapaba el fajo erecto.

¿Sylvester?. Él estaba delirando, entre la realidad y las estrellas hipnóticas que parecían aparecer al cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación nueva. Esa boca no era torpe, ni principiante, era experta. Lamia y succionaba de una manera casi gloriosa.

¿En qué momento sus pantalones fueron quitados?¿En qué momento esas manos jugueteaban sin pudor con sus testículos, ya duros? No lo sabía. No lo entendía. Y no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a pensar en ello justo en ese momento. Simplemente se dedicaría a disfrutar.

Los labios calientes, se abrieron de una manera que él pensaba que no era posible, introduciendo con amaestrada lentitud, todo su pene dentro de su boca. Mientras que una de sus manos dejo de jugar con sus testículos para acercarse a ellos y ayudarlos en un movimiento rítmico, en forma de puño contra la piel blanda. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Humedad de saliva, siendo esparcida por todo su pene por esa mano caliente.

Dio un respingo de sobresalto al sentir como esa misma mano que anteriormente lo masajeaba, se apartaba un poco para posarse sobre sus labios, exigiendo de manera brusca introducirse en su boca. Profanando la barrera de sus labios y dientes, ante un sonoro maullido en forma de gemida que afloro en sus labios, al sentir nuevamente esa lengua recorrerlo.

Uno, dos, tres…Conto los segundos antes de notar como nuevamente el gusto salado y dulce, de esos dedos abandonaba su boca. Empapados de una saliva brillosa, ciertamente pastosa ante la cantidad. Esa misma mano, empapada y todo, no dudo ni un momento en juguetear un poco con su larga cola, antes de tantear la entrada, casi con la yema de sus dedos.

—¡N-No!¡Es-Espera, pajarraco!¡E-Eso sí que no!—¡Mierda! Ya se estaba pareciendo a Porky, con su tartamudeo. Piolín, simplemente levanto la mirad para observarlo con una sonrisa tan grande y cínica, cual villano vil.

Ni él se espero, que esa lengua pasara un recorrido húmedo por sus testículos, sin dudar en saborearlos en su boca uno por uno, como dos caramelos dulces. Para luego seguir su camino entre las nalgas.

Sylvester, dio una embestida involuntaria, contra la mano que en ningún momento en ese trayecto dejo de masajear su entrepierna necesitada. Estaba tan empalmado que dudaba en si eso sería bueno para su salud. Pero esos pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al sentir como esa boca comenzaba a lamer, succionar, humectar, ese recóndito lugar en donde minutos antes ese empapado dedo tanteo suavemente.

—Tienes que estar bien lubricado, gatito. Recuerda eso—¿Acaso le estaba dando consejos?. No, Piolín lo que estaba haciendo es refregarle en la cara que lo de "virgen e inocente", solo tenía el aspecto. Como siempre él, en su interior sospecho. Ese pajarraco era malvado, vil y perverso. –Sin embargo, yo no la tengo tan grande, por lo que no dolerá mucho. Cosa diferente seria el hecho de que tú seas el activo en esto, ahí si tendré un problema…¡Pero eso lo veremos en otra ocasión, lindo gatito!— Y así, como hablaba comenzaba, a meter dedo a dedo, dentro suyo. Tocando su interior al ritmo de los gemidos y ronroneos placentero que escapaban de su boca sin su consentimiento.

—¡Agh!¡Ah!—Su propia voz rompió su canal auditivo, justo en el momento en que el rubio decidió suplantar sus dedos por su lengua. Metiéndola, sacándola. Humedeciendo y empapando tanto su interior como alrededor de sus nalgas.

Él apretó sus ojos con fuerza, tentado a arrancar de una buena vez los puntos de lana que lo mantenían al margen, de no lanzarse de cabeza contra el cuerpo del menor. Limitándolo a simplemente sentir…

Algo que no era ni sus dedos, ni su lengua, rozó su entrada. Haciéndolo tensar, doblegarse un poco para notar como el pequeño rubio, se posicionaba entre sus piernas apretando contra su abdomen, su erección palpable e hinchada.

Un embestida, y pudo sentir como ese pedazo de carne se abría paso en su interior, tensándolo. Dolía un poco, pero al parecer el pajarraco tenía razón, la saliva servía como un lubricante perfecto.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?. Ni él lo sabía, de una persecución tonta, a estar casi doblegados por un movimiento que él consideraba totalmente extraño. Un ronroneo, escapo de su garganta, acompañado de un maullido placentero que retumbo en la sangre caliente que amenazaba su cerebro.

La cadera del pequeño, se movía con una rapidez que se eclipsaba a la forma en la que sus pies solían escapar de él. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía cada vez que ese pene entraba y salía de su entrada, de manera rítmica? ¿Placer?¿Era eso?...

¿Podía sentir placer al estar siendo directamente follado por su enemigo declarado?.No lo sabía…

Sus garras, deseosas de desgarrar carne, fueron cortésmente acariciadas por esas manos finas, puras y delgadas. Iguales a las de una niña. Fue una caricia suave, delineada por un dedo índice que minutos antes se encontraba en su interior haciéndolo suspirar como un condenado.

Su vientre bajo, vibro de placer, en un calor doloroso que se acumulo en el punto máximo de su extinción, al sentir como esa lengua tibia lamia sus pezones uno por uno. Deleitándolos como si fuesen el más delicioso de los manjares. Se sonrojo completamente, al sentir como el almíbar tibio y blanco de su excitación cubrieron en su totalidad su torso desnudo, en conjunto con el mentón fino y perfecto del rubio sobre si.

—Mmm…Gatito que impaciente eres. No me esperaste…—Sintió su aliento contra su piel sudada, al ritmo en que sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más veloces. Pero no brutales, Piolín a pesar de ser él que dominara la situación, jamás podría equivaler la brutalidad de sí mismo.

Estaba dictado. El violento, el malvado, el impulsivo y perdedor, debía ser él en ese cuento eterno de persecución. El rubio en cambio, debía encarnar el papel de inocente, de ingenuo y victorioso, que siempre ganas las batallas por su astucia no por su fuerza. No importaba que papel estuviera cumpliendo él en ese momento, jamás podría dejar esa faceta propia que dictaba el destino mismo.

Su interior se cubrió con algo caliente, llenando sus entrañas de manera rápida y ciertamente apretada. Cuando el rubio dejo decaer su frente sobre su pectoral derecho, lo supo. El juego había terminado, y como siempre los ojos azules siempre ganaban.

Piolín había demostrado su punto, al salir de su interior con cautela para sentarse sobre su abdomen casi con rapidez. El aroma a su sudor y a sexo, activaron sus sentidos más de lo que ya estaban, ocasionando que esa vena sensible del más primitivo de sus instintos se encontrara dolorosamente sensible. Eran animales, era natural que cada roce sobre sus pieles invitara nuevamente a tener sexo.…

Una mirada fija, iluminada por esa soñolienta sensación del orgasmo. Lo observo con firmeza, casi con cierta burla infantil.

—¿Quién es el virgen inocente ahora, lindo gatito?—Le susurro contra sus labios, antes de que fuera su propia boca la que buscara la de él, rodeándolo en un beso hambriento. Lamiendo esos labios, y succionando esa lengua con gula. El sonido de la succión, del roce húmedo de ese beso, lo obligo a cerrar sus ojos con placer.

Y tal como algo en su interior siempre sospecho, la realidad lo hizo confirmar ese hecho. La castidad, en Piolín, solo era una máscara hipócrita que se ponía para agradar, simpatizar, encantar.

Pero…¿No era acaso eso lo que siempre lo hizo odiarlo?. Entonces…¿Por qué ahora se veía ciertamente curioso por la manta de oscuridad detrás de la máscara?.

Tenía curiosidad, y siendo alguien curioso por naturaleza, no descansaría hasta saber en plenitud que tan manchada estaba esa pulcra e inmaculada castidad que ese rubio aparentaba mostrar. Porque la castidad era una ilusión, un ideal falso de perfección divina.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe más, mi lindo gatito?—Escucho su voz aterciopelada, susurrarle contra sus labios húmedos de una manera deliciosa.

—¿Qué esperas para eso, pajarraco?— Le contesto de vuelta, con ese tono entre arrogante y pedante, casi molesto. No descansaría hasta descubrir cuan jodida estaba ese hipócrita pajarraco falsamente casto.

 ** _::::::::_**

 ** _Solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Les gusto esta pareja?_**

 ** _Debo confesar, que trabajar con esta pareja, me resulto entretenido. Sobre todo porque yo, al contrario en como veo a Tom y Jerry, los veo más como una pareja de hermano, que otra cosa. Pero confieso que la química puede estar si se quiere..._**

 ** _Aunque un poco me costó colocar a Piolín en esa posición de macho conocedor del sexo! Jaja xD…¿Pero a quien engañamos? El canario es un Bugs Bunny, disfrazado de pajarraco inocente! Jaja xD Hasta ese punto llega su maldad, desde mi punto de vista…xD_**

 ** _¡Espero que te haya gustado, niña! :D…En unos días, prometo publicar el siguiente! C:_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer! :)_**


End file.
